


Exam

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [47]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reddit Prompt, r/writingprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[WP] Finals exam period arrives. You enter a designated room and you are given one task unrelated to what you studied: cook a soup for extra credit.
Series: Prompt fills [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097823
Kudos: 1





	Exam

I look around. Okay, soup. I sort of know how to make one of those. My mum, wonderful woman that she is, is always cooking things, and I've sort of absorbed some of those skills just from watching, helping, and getting in the way in the kitchen.

I look around for ingredients. Oh, cool. The cupboards are labelled. I need, let's think... chicken stock, shredded chicken, carrots, onion, a leek, and some pearl barley. And water, plenty of water. Oh, and some chilli powder and garlic, and probably some salt and pepper too. Mum always makes hers using the leftover meat from a Sunday roast chicken, and the stock is made from boiling the carcass, but that's a bit impractical. Pre-made it will have to be.

The chilli powder isn't in my mum's recipe, but I do like to add it to just about everything.

I reach for the first cupboard, the one that claims to hold the pans. It's locked? And where's that noise coming from?

Oh, I'd ignored the computer. I'd assumed it was for people to look up a soup recipe, if they didn't know how to make it already. The screen has come to life though, and it's got instructions on it.

"The exam is to make your soup using the provided ingredients and equipment. Everything is in individual locked cupboards or fridges." Yeah, I'd already figured that out. Get to the point. "The key to the locks is in answering questions. The difficulty will increase with the number of questions asked. Each answer will be worth an increasing number of points.

Oh... well that makes sense.

"You will also be graded on your ability to prioritise and improvise in making your soup, and its edibility."

Ah. Yes. So, what do I _need_? The pan, water, and stock are must haves. The pearl barley and at least one of the vegetables are the next priority: I'll go for the carrots, I think. Anything else after that, I'll decide then.

"Once you start to open the cupboards you've unlocked, you will no longer be able to answer questions to claim more items."

I click on the "pan" option. The question pops up. Okay, this isn't _too_ bad.

Two hours later I'm done. Not with the cooking. Oh no, I've not even _started_ that. I've managed to get all of the ingredients that I knew I wanted. It was tough, and I definitely struggled with some of those questions, but I'm pretty certain I got them right. Luckily it just wanted me to attempt to answer them, especially as some of them were essay-style.

I even got bold enough to try some some extras. A little bit of oregano, a red bell pepper, and a dash of white wine to flavour the soup stock. I even remember to unlock the utensils I need: chopping board, peeler, knife, wooden spoon, spoon rest, and tasting spoon. Oh, and the gas supply to the hob. That is kind of important.

I gather all of my ingredients from the unlocked cupboards and get cracking. The carrot and onion are quickly peeled, the pepper deseeded, and all of the vegetables chopped. They're added to the mixture of stock, water, wine, and pearl barley that's simmering nicely on the hob. The chicken goes in next, along with all the seasonings. I give it a good stir and leave it to simmer for a bit.

The computer screen is flashing again, and I cross over to look at it. Bonus questions?

"These questions are of varying difficulty. They will not unlock further items for your soup. They will count towards your final grade."

Well, I have nothing _better_ to do while the soup simmers. As long as I remember to actually stir it every now and then.

Another hour later and it's ready. I've stirred it a few times, and had a few tastes, and I think it's come out okay, despite my additions to a familiar recipe.

The door behind me unlocks, and an invigilator steps in.

"Well done. Return to your usual classroom, and wait for further instructions."

Well, I have to say. That is the _weirdest_ English Literature exam I've ever had.


End file.
